The present invention relates to a technology for processing an acoustic signal.
Various technologies for executing sound processing such as sound character conversion on acoustic signals have been proposed in the related art. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose technologies for converting sound qualities by changing spectral envelopes of acoustic signals.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2004-38071 A.
[Patent Document 2] JP 2013-242410 A